


Shape of You

by orphan_account



Series: Gallavich Drabble [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mickey meets Ian in a bar and its the best thing that's ever happened to him.Or, an au based on Ed Sheeran's new song called 'Shape of You' that nobody asked for





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Ed Sheeran's song. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

After a long day at the office, Mickey was exhausted. Between meetings, going over company finances, and filing information away into his computer, there was little time for rest. Hell, he could barely stop and take a breath by himself, but that’s what you get when you work on the top floor at a successful business.

Mickey Milkovich worked for a big company in Chicago and was so good at his job, that he was bound for a promotion sometime soon. Glenn Global was the biggest investment firm in the country and Mickey was taken on by the CEO himself, Daniel Glenn. They hadn't known each other long, just having randomly met in a club one night and talking for what felt like hours. Instead of hooking up, Daniel offered Mickey a job. Said he had the perseverance and determination he was looking for, despite his rough exterior.

So that’s how Mickey ended up moving into a pent house up North and was able to give his siblings a better life along with himself. He got them up on their feet with a home and they did the rest themselves. Needless to say, the Milkovich family was no longer a piece of shit. Despite their fathers continuous insistence that they still were, none of them believed it.

Mandy was working an office job as a booking agent for a modeling agency and one of her first clients ended up becoming more successful than anyone thought. Celine ended up being invited to walk during New York Fashion Week a few months ago, and Mandy was absolutely thrilled considering she gets to attend with her. They were set to leave tomorrow so they can get there a week or so early for preparation. Mickey couldn't be prouder.

Iggy opened his own bar on the Southside, and then one up North by Mickey. He ended up causing The Alibi to close down and now Kev was working for him.

No matter what anyone said about Mickey and his family nowadays, they couldn’t say they didn’t make something of themselves. They had money, nice homes, and a good life. Especially now that they've severed all ties with their father, Terry.

Mickey met up with Iggy, Joey, Caleb, and Damon down at a bar up North (a different one than Iggy’s, he hates drinking there and having to see everyone kiss Iggy’s ass just because he’s the owner) for some relaxation instead of heading home. Regardless of how long of a day he had, nothing was better than relaxing with some drinks. Caleb worked alongside him at Glenn Global, but Damon was in juvie with him years ago. After being cell mates with someone, you kinda form a bond. You watch someone shit and piss long enough and you're bound to consider them family.

“Round of shots for me and my friends here.” Mickey told the bartender from the table where they were all sitting, snapping his fingers and getting his wallet out. “When are you assholes gonna offer to pay for once, huh? Always buying your damn drinks and none of you put out.” He pointedly looked towards Caleb and Damon, watching them roll their eyes.

“Bitch, you have more money than any of us. Don’t be a baby, you chose to be rich. You can buy our shit.” Damon hit him in the shoulder, pulling out his phone.

If there was one thing Mickey was happy about the most, its that he had people in his life that didn’t care about his sexuality. Caleb was bisexual, but the rest of them were straight and Mickey would be lying if he said that he wasn't expecting Damon to kick his ass after finding out.

But, he didn’t. Damon only said that if they ever hooked up while drunk, it didn’t mean anything.

It hasn't happened yet, but Mickey’s pretty sure that he could change Damon’s mind. After all, Mickey’s been told several times that he’s the best lay of someones life.

Mickey just grinned in response and paid the waitress as she came over with a tray of shot glasses full with burning liquor.

“That’s right, baby brother, top shelf shit. You know how to treat a man.” Iggy downed a shot and shivered a bit at the intense kick, “Why are you single again? You need a man, Mick.”

He hadn't dated in about a year or so, but Mickey was okay with it. He hadn't met anyone so far that he could see himself be committed to. Sure, he’s met guys and taken them home or to a hotel for a fuck, but its never anything serious. He never sees them again.

“Im perfectly fine, fuck you very much. If someone comes along then ill give it a go, but so far, nobody has.” Mickey says, picking up a glass and drinking it down, “If you happen to know of any hot guys that like dick then please, send them my way, the least they'll be is a fuck.”

The guys laughed, Joey making faux moans at Mickey teasingly.

“You think I don’t know you get laid on the regular? You gay guys get more ass than straight guys do. Cant imagine how much Caleb gets, liking both dick and pussy.” Joey commented, getting a flip of the finger from both Caleb and Mickey.

“That’s not fucking true, asshole. Don’t say that shit. You and Iggy sleep around more than I do.” Caleb rolled his eyes, not even hiding his annoyance one bit. “Im so tired of people thinking all we do is sleep around. Im in a committed relationship, if you must know. Nolan and I are very happy and I don’t fuck around on him, and I wouldn’t fuck around if I was single either. Sex actually means something to me, you know.”

While Mickey agrees that it was a shitty generalization about the lgbt community, he also knows its true for him. Hey, Mickey liked sex — and its not a crime. He wasn't sorry for sleeping around, especially because he's extremely careful when doing it.

“Whatever, I just know about Mickey cause ive walked in on him more than once.” Joey continued on, waving off Caleb.

Mickey chuckled with a smirk, remembering the first time Joey decided not to knock on his door and come barging in, only to find Mickey bent over the kitchen table.

“Not my fault you don’t knock, dumbass.”

The group of boys talked and drank more, getting so shit faced that their conversation has gotten absolutely ridiculous. Joey and Damon were arguing whether or not trees felt pain when you cut them down, and Iggy was playing pool with Caleb, except he was asking how the sticks knew where you want the balls to be hit to.

Mickey was the only semi sober one since he wasn't no bitch with his alcohol. After having been drinking since the age of 14, it was bound to happen.

“You know,” a voice suddenly said next to Mickey, “I think your friend here has a very convincing argument on why trees do, in fact, feel pain when you cut them down.”

Mickey looked up from his water only to meet the most beautiful human being he’s ever laid his eyes on. A tall redhead sporting a smile bigger than Russia was standing before him. If the sun was planted inside this guys ass, it wouldn't surprise Mickey. He had this warm and invigorating aura that Mickey felt like he was being suffocated with.

In fact, this man was so beautiful that Mickey’s breath was taken away. He was at a loss for words and felt like both of his lungs had uprooted and got stuck in his throat. He was so lean and filled out at the same time, arms protruding with defined muscles.

Mickey really needed to stop staring.

“They’re shit faced, man. They'd probably think an apple had feelings if you bit into it.” Mickey laughed, watching the man smile back.

“Well, Im kinda glad they're shit faced then. At least I wont have to worry about them kicking my ass for asking you to dance?”

Confident too? Wheres he been all Mickey’s life?

“You know, you've got balls, red. I could've been straight and kicked your ass instead.” Mickey shook his head with a slight smirk, clearly impressed.

The man cocked his head to the side, looking pleased with himself. “Well, that thought crossed my mind, but Ive been sitting at the bar wanting to talk to you all night and decided to take a chance.” He held out his hand and raised an eyebrow for Mickey to take it.

It was incredibly cheesy and nobody's ever offered their hand like that to him before, but Mickey was willing to see where it went so he laughed and put his hand in the larger one, allowing himself to be dragged off to the dance floor.

The bar was a bit relaxed compared to the other bars on the Northside. Decorated with a juke box instead of a DJ, but Mickey really liked it. Despite his new life with money, Mickeys taste never really changed.

As they stepped over onto the deserted dance floor, the red head went over to the juke box and played a song. It took a second for Mickey to recognize it, but when he did, the biggest grin took over his face.

“Van Morrison, huh? Out of all of his songs you choose _These Are The Days_?” It was actually really flattering that the man played that song. It was romantic and sweet and Mickey was finding himself on smitten with the stranger. “Do I get to know your name, then?”

The boy smiled and took his hand, “Ian Gallagher.”

Mickey nodded once, recognizing the last name, but unable to remember from where. “Well, Ian Gallagher, Im Mickey Milkovich.” He smiled softly, biting on his lip as Ian pulled him close and swayed their bodies together.

Out of everything Mickey’s ever done with a guy, this had to be the most romantic. He’s been out on dates and had the whole boyfriend experience, but he’s never been swept away by a stranger like this. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

The sound of soft music played in Mickey’s ears as he watched Ian laugh and sing the words out of tune.

“That’s some voice you got there, Gallagher.” Mickey teased, laughing along with him.

“Shut up, I sound great.” Ian pulled Mickey closer and leaned down to whisper in the shorter boy’s ear. “Im not normally this forward with guys, but I really wanna get out of here. Wanna put that body on me?”

Mickey felt his face flush as he turned his head to look over at Iggy, Joey, Caleb, and Damon. Instead of their positions before, they were all at the pool table staring at him and Ian with smirks and nods.

Of course they’d encourage him to leave them there so he could hook up with someone.

But, as long as they insist…

“Yeah.” Mickey breathed out, looking back at Ian. “Lets get out of here.”

On their way out, Mickey told his friends and brothers to call a cab, and instead of them complaining, they just told Mickey to bottom like he's never bottomed before.

“Perfect.” Ian said as they exited the bar, the chipper air nipping at their skin. “Im a top.”

Mickey laughed and looked Ian up and down, finding it to be damn near difficult to keep his hands off the boy. With every passing second, Mickey could feel his pants tightening. If Ian’s bulge had any indication, Mickey would think he was having the same problem.

 

  
After they arrived at Mickey’s building since his place was closer, Mickey shoved him up against the wall in the elevator and pressed their mouths together heavily. Teeth clanked together and hands felt each other up and down, both men breathing into each others mouth wildly. “Fuck, how much longer?” Ian groaned, pulling back from the kiss to see they were reaching the 8th floor.

“Just a few more floors, wanna fuck you so bad.” Mickey kissed down Ian’s neck, letting his fingers slide into Ian’s pants.

A ding interrupted them, causing them to quickly pull apart. As the doors opened, an elderly couple entered and Ian and Mickey left, being watched by the older man and woman with shocked faces. Their hair was sticking up in every direction, lips red and swollen, very clear what they were up to. However, Mickey and Ian didn’t care. Mickey led Ian straight to his pent house and shut the door behind them, locking it so another Joey situation didn’t happen.

His penthouse was in neutral colors of white, beige, and black. A beige couch and white pillows, skylights, and other expensive interior design materials. Looked straight out of a catalog thanks to Mandy. She had helped Mickey decorate when he moved in because he had no clue how to fill up all the space he had there.

“Damn, nice place.” Ian commented, looking around at the paintings on the walls and family photos on shelves.

“My bedroom’s nicer.”

Mickey dragged Ian down the hall and into a room with double doors, leading into a large bedroom with a king sized bed and flat screen tv hung up on the wall across from it.

Ian smirked at the big bed and shoved Mickey back onto it. “You were right. It’s beautiful, but even more so now that you're in here.”

Mickey scoffed at the compliment, but didn't ignore the butterflies forming in his stomach. Butterflies hadn't ever happened before.

“You already got me, Ian. Get the fuck on me and stop the chit chat.” Mickey reached into his bedside table and grabbed a box of condoms and bottle of lube, sitting them beside himself.

Ian stood and watched for a moment, taking in how good Mickey looked laying on the big bed, white sheets under him with the bright moonlight peeking into the room, reflecting off of his skin and making Mickey look like a porcelain doll.

He moved over onto the bed as Mickey adjusted his position so his head was resting on pillows. His arms wrapped around Ian’s shoulders as they moved together with a kiss, lips gently moving together in a way that Mickey felt was more intimate than anything he’s ever done before. He moved his hands down Ian’s back, lifting up the hem of his shirt to tell Ian to take it off.

Ian sat up and took his shirt off, exposing his defined muscles and making Mickey’s mouth water. Fuck, he looked so good. So fit and firm, and Mickey wanted nothing more than to lick his abs.

But, instead of doing that, Mickey lifted off his own shirt and tossed it aside to where Ian had. They pressed their bodies back together, skin hot against each other. Their crotches rubbed together harshly, making both boys moan into the others mouth.

Ian grabbed ahold of Mickeys hands and intertwined their fingers, holding them on both sides of the boys head, nipping at his lips as their rubs against each other got more intense. “Mm, fuck, fuck me. Please, fuck me.” Mickey mumbled into Ian’s mouth, opening it up so Ian could lick into it.

Their tongues flicked together and swirled, tasting each other the best they could. Mickey’s never tasted anything so sweet.

Ian lifted off of Mickey and pulled the smaller boys pants off, tossing them to the floor and gripping onto his hips with force. “You have no idea how hard Im gonna fuck you.” He pulled off his own pants before reaching aside to grab a condom, tearing it open with his teeth and sliding it on his hard cock.

Mickey watched with lustful eyes, licking his lips and wondering if Ian’s cock tasted as good as his mouth did. Maybe this would be a more than one time deal because Mickey was desperate to get Ian’s cock into his mouth.

Ian lubed up his fingers and lifted Mickey’s legs onto his shoulders, guiding his slick fingers to Mickey’s hole and pushing in one finger. Mickey hummed in pleasure, watching Ian with hooded eyes. Ian’s long fingers felt so good inside of Mickey that he couldn't stand it, “Fuck, another.” Mickey begged. Ian complied and slid another inside, turning his head slightly and pressed a kiss to Mickey’s leg that was hooked over his shoulder.

“So fucking tight, Mickey.” Ian’s cock was throbbing, wanting to feel Mickey’s tight heat already. Needing to feel it.

“Just fuck me, ill be fine. Im good.” Mickey nodded, reaching down and shoving Ian’s hands away. “Fuck me, Ian.”

“Fuck, okay.” Ian nodded quickly, squirting lube onto his cock and pumping it to spread it out equally.

He leaned over and lined his cock up with Mickey’s hole, feeling Mickey’s hands in his hair as he slid inside. Both men let out satisfied moans, connecting their lips once more and rocking their bodies together.

Ian slid in and out of Mickey, feeling a pleasure he’s never known before. It was so different with Mickey. It was still sex, but it was better than any other time he’s ever had. He didn’t know what it was, but something about Mickey made Ian wanna stay inside of him forever.

“Feels so fucking good, Ian. Fuck, harder please.” Mickey pleaded, tangling his fingers into Ian’s hair and closing his eyes as Ian’s head fell into the space above Mickey’s shoulder, lips kissing on his neck.

Ian sped up his thrusts, his cock brushing over Mickey’s prostate with every fuck inside of him. Mickey moved one hand down onto his back, feeling the muscles in Ian’s back flex with every thrust. His nails dug into Ian’s skin, letting out noises of pleasure with Ian’s name.

Mickey panted and withered underneath Ian, hot and sweaty as the stench of sex filled the air.

“Im gonna come, Ian, fuck, faster!”  
Mickey moaned, nails digging into Ian’s back harder.

Ian sped up his pace, skin slapping together as the headboard of Mickey’s bed slammed into the wall. Those noises combining with their own and driving Ian over the edge.

With the hand on Ian’s back, Mickey reached down to stroke himself, feeling himself about to come. Their bodies twitched as they both ended up coming at once, letting out groans of pleasure.

Ian’s thrusts slowed as their bodies became limp and relaxed. Breathing heavily, Ian rolled off of Mickey and chuckled breathily, rolling off the condom and tying it, tossing it aside.

“That was… wow.” Mickey grinned, eyes closed lazily. He felt dazed and properly fucked, nearly falling asleep just laying there.

“Tell me about it, don’t think Ive come that hard in a long time.”

Mickey laughed along with Ian and opened his eyes back up, looking over at him.

“You can stay if you want.” He said softly before grabbing a tissue from the table and cleaning himself off. “Its late and Im sure you're tired.”

Ian thought about it for a moment before nodding, thinking it could be nice to see what Mickey looks like in the mornings, all sleepy and half awake. He would bet its cute.

Ian nodded lightly and gave a little smile as Mickey pulled the blankets over them, “Yeah. Okay.”

 

 ****

 

Turns out that Ian was right. Mickey looked absolutely ravishing in the mornings. They ended up having another round of sex and then made breakfast completely naked before Mickey had to go to work. It was a nice morning, Ian thinks, and he even got Mickey’s number.

If Mickey was up for it, he’d really like to see him again.

While Ian’s had a lot of boyfriends, he thinks he sees something in Mickey that the others didn’t have.

In the few hours or so that he’s known Mickey, he’s had more fun than he’s ever had with a guy. Mickey was funny and sweet and made a good fucking omelette. Ian was definitely into him.

As was Mickey. After Ian left, Mickey immediately called Damon, like a girl, and told him all about it. Well, in a general sense. He didn’t go into detail about the fucking, probably appreciated by Damon that he didn’t.

Work was terrible. Mickey couldn’t concentrate on anything whatsoever, all he could think about was Ian. What was Ian doing? Did Ian wanna see him again? Did Ian even have as good of a time as he said he did? Mickey was going crazy.

“Mickey, meeting about our Paris account in 20 minutes. Its last minute.” Daniel said into his office as Mickey sat at his desk, typing an email to a client.

He looked up and nodded, “Yes sir. Ill finish up this email to Mister Mathers and be on my way. Is everything okay?”

“Should be. See you in 20.”

When Daniel left, Mickey completed the email and checked his phone — no new texts or calls from Ian. Only a text from his sister saying that she was on her way to New York.

 

 

The next day, Mickey was having lunch in his office and kept staring at his phone in hopes of a new message, but got nothing.

He leaned against the back of his chair, sandwich sitting on a plate next to his phone.

His mind was at a war of ‘should I text him, or let him text me?’. A continuous back and forth decision that he just couldn't figure out.

It took him several minutes of thinking, but he eventually picked up his phone and typed out a message.

**_To: Ian Gallagher –_ ** _Hey, its Mickey. You haven’t texted and I was just wondering if you were even going to? Maybe this isn’t even your number, who knows. All I know is that I had a good time last night and would like to see you again._

Mickey slid his phone back onto the table and stared at it while biting his nails,

Not even two minutes later, his phone lit up and let out a ding, signaling Ian had texted back. Mickey quickly reached out and fumbled with his phone, seeing a reply from Ian on his screen.

**_From: Ian Gallagher –_** _Finally you text me. Was hoping you would so I didn’t text you first._

**_From: Ian Gallagher –_** _Id love to see you again._

Of fucking course he was waiting for Mickey to text first. Ian liked Van Morrison, of course he’d do something cheesy as fuck like that.

_**To: Ian Gallagher –** Shit head. Maybe I don’t wanna see you now._

Mickey grinned at his phone and rolled his eyes after pocketing his phone. Ian Gallagher was gonna be the death of him, he was sure of it.

But maybe he didn’t mind.

 

  
It has been a week since he last saw Ian and they both finally have a day off at the same time. They kept planning lunch, but just couldn’t work out a day to do it on. Luckily, Mickey was called early this morning to be told that he wasn't needed and could have the day off if he wanted. Turns out that Ian had the day off too.

As Mickey got dressed for his lunch date with Ian, Iggy and Joey were laid back on his bed and smoking a joint.

“You're finally going on another date. You know, Im really happy for you. Its about time you got back out there.” Iggy says, eyes hazy and red.

“He’s nice, I really like him, Iggy. Do you think a buffet place is too… casual? Or weird? That’s where Im gonna take him.” Mickey asked, picking up a shirt off his floor and sniffing it. Definitely not clean. He made a face and tossed it aside before going to the closet.

“A buffet place? If he’s going out with your dumbass then I'm sure its fine.” Joey snickered, sitting up and taking a pillow to place behind his head.

“I just want it to be perfect. Its my first time seeing him since that night and I don’t wanna make him not wanna see me again already. We've been texting all week, but that’s different than talking in person.”

Joey and Iggy both rolled their eyes, “You’re overthinking it. Just go and suck his dick in the bathroom, you’ll be fine.”

Mickey flipped Joey off and grabbed his keys. He had decided on a navy blue shirt and some jeans, thinking it'd be better to be himself. That way, if Ian wasn't interested in him without his nice clothes, he would be able to leave before Mickey got attached.

 

****

 

“Wait, a buffet? How classy, Mickey. Im very impressed.” Ian grinned as they walked inside the restaurant.

Mickey nervously ran a hand through his hair and looked over at a smiling Ian. He looked like he was having a good time already, so maybe he wasn't making a bad decision by bringing Ian here.

“Stop thinking so much.” Ian laughed and pulled out his wallet, only to get stopped by Mickey immediately.

“Absolutely not, Gallagher. Im paying. I asked you out so its only fair I pay for it. You just make sure you have a good time.” Mickey pulled out his own wallet as they waited in line then paid the cashier when it was their turn.

Ian and Mickey made their way to the tables and tables full of all kinds of food; pizza, steak, chicken, pasta, and so much more.

Ian went straight for the salad while Mickey went for the pizza.

“How did I know you'd want the pizza? You seem like a pizza addict.” Ian laughed as they sat down at a table, seeing Mickey’s plate of two slices of pizza, mashed potatoes, and a small helping of green beans.

“You got a salad, firecrotch. You a fuckin’ rabbit, or something?”

Ian grinned hugely at that, showing off his bright ass teeth that Mickey couldn’t help smiling back at. How was Ian so beautiful?

“I like your smile.” He says softly, blushing a little bit.

Ian’s eyes flickered down to Mickey’s mouth then down to his own plate with his own blush, “I like yours, too.”

With a small smile, Mickey picked up a piece of pizza, “Tell me about you. I wanna know more about you.”

“Well… I come from a big family. I have lots of siblings. My dad is a drunk, my mom is… who knows where she is.” Ian laughed, shrugging, “Not much to tell, really. I mean, grew up shitty, but we’re okay. Moved up here after I graduated college and now Im a teachers assistant at the university. So, I didn’t turn out too bad.”

Teachers assistant? So, he was smart, too. “Teacher, huh? Pretty impressive. Always thought being smart was attractive.”

As they ate, they told each other about their lives in more detail, impressing the other so much that by the end of their date, they already had another one planned.

A taxi came by to pick them up soon after Ian called for one. The Northside of Chicago was too crowded to drive at this time of day so they both figured it was best to take a taxi to and from their date.

Climbing into the backseat, Ian gave the driver his own address and smirked at Mickey. “You wanna come over? I can show you my room this time.”

Mickey grinned and threw himself onto Ian, attacking his lips with kisses in the middle of giggles and smiles from both men.

Going to the bar that night was the best decision Mickey’s ever made. 


End file.
